More than an Android
by FortheLoveofPlot
Summary: The start of a short series hopefully. New steamy chapter: Meet Me for Dinner. The Vision doesn't believe he can be much more than an Android so he doesn't believe he is right for Wanda. But Wanda believes he is so much more. Please R&R. I'm open to suggestions! Rated M now!
1. Just Sleeping Together

**I guess this takes place in between Age of Ultron and Civil War because the Vision and Wanda are both still living at the compound and everyone's on good terms.**

Wanda and Vision had been sitting in companionable silence in one of the compound's common areas when he propositioned her. They were sitting in two armchairs by a window, reading. Vision got up and returned a little while later with a mug of tea for Wanda. He did not need the same nutrition as often as humans but he had learned to make tea exactly the way Wanda liked it from watching her do it so many times. He even knew which kind of teas she liked at what times of day and sometimes he could even guess which kind she might select based on her mood.

This time, he brought her chai tea for the caffeine because it was quite early in the day and he noticed her dozing off a little. She smiled gratefully and took the mug.

"Thanks, Viz. You're the greatest."

He sat back down but did not return to his book. As she sipped her tea, Wanda noticed he was working up to say something. She was just about to ask when he blurted out:

"Could I sleep with you?" Wanda nearly spit out her tea. Vision became flustered and quickly replied.

"That came out wrong. I just now remember that that phrase is a euphemism for something else entirely than what I mean. Anyways, my point. As you know, I have been trying to experience more human experiences in order to gain first-hand knowledge. I cannot sleep the way humans do. Periodically, when I rest myself, I do not dream. But telepathically I could experience the dreams of another. You have helped me learn so much about being human. I would be so grateful if you would let me experience sleep through you one night." The Vision had avoided making direct eye contact for most of this but at the end, he sincerely set his gaze upon Wanda. Then she was the one averting her gaze.

"Viz, I wish I could help you with this one. But I'm afraid my dreams are not so pleasant."

"I realize this. You have come to me in the night before to seek comfort."

It was true: Wanda had stood outside his door one month ago, uncertain whether she should knock when he opened the door, having felt her presence. She had apologized for disturbing him and turned to leave but he caught her by the arm. He insisted she stay and tell him why her eyes were puffy. She told him it was from crying; she had had a terrible dream again about Pietro dying over and over in front of her. As they sat in his quarters, just his mind brushing against hers soothed her a bit.

A week later when she was distraught enough again to seek Vision out at night, she was bold enough to ask if she could access his mind. He was happy to oblige. Most humans did not like their heads invaded but Vision did not mind at all. Or perhaps, he did not mind because it was her. She reached out and he let her in. His mind was so orderly: it was advanced but new and fresh, without tarnishing bad memories. The peace of his mind relaxed her immensely.

"That is the second reason I propose this…endeavor. I believe I might be able to help you. If I slept with you, I mean, went into your mind as you slept, the calm of my logical mind might help you fall into a more peaceful slumber and dream of happier things."

Wanda chewed this over. The idea of even one night of peaceful sleep was extremely enticing. She had been racked by horrific nightmares most of her life. First, her nightmares were about those days spent in building wreckage next to a bomb, then of the painful experiments she had experienced, and now they mostly consisted of her brother dying.

"You do not have to answer right away. I understand that dreams and thoughts are very private for humans. I would not be offended if you did not want to let me in. I could ask another one of our teammates if you were not comfortable."

That sealed it. Wanda could not possibly let Vision sleep with someone else.

"No. I think I want to do it." So she couldn't back out she said, "why not tonight?"

"Why did I agree to this?" Wanda grumbled to herself. She was spending more time picking out her pajamas then she did on picking some actual outfits. Usually, she just wore oversized t-shirts and sweatpants to bed. Should she wear a bra? She never wore a bra to bed but she felt awkward not wearing a bra in front of a man. Jeez, this was a weird situation. She found a camisole tank top, which she deemed had sufficient padding, and put that on with sweatpants. She took her prescribed sleeping pill with her other medicine and sat on her bed awkwardly. Eventually, there was a knock at the door. Sometimes he remembered to knock.

"Come in." Vision looked just as uncomfortable as her. One of the human things he had been trying as of late was wearing clothes. Now he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that both had 'Avengers' emblazoned on them. Some time after Steve figured out basic functions of using the Internet, he figured out how to order customized clothing online. And after that, the whole team could announce to the world they were an Avenger on numerous articles of clothing just in case somebody had been living under a rock and didn't know who each of them was. One order of hoodies even had nicknames printed on the back.

Vision stood awkwardly just inside the room.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." She motioned for him to come closer.

"Where should I stand?" Wanda laughed.

"Viz, I don't think I would be able to sleep if you just hovered over me all night."

"Should I retrieve a chair? For me to sit next to your bed?"

"Viz, you can just lay next to me." Wanda hadn't really thought about the implications of that before she said it out loud but she continued anyway. "I think that would be the least weird."

"Oh. All right."

Wanda scooted to one side of the bed and motioned for him to take the other side. She lay down on her side facing him and he lay down on his back awkwardly. She used her powers to flip the light switch off. At first, she couldn't see him at all in the dark but her eyes soon adjusted. The little bit of moonlight that came through the blinds allowed her to see rough outlines.

"I guess I should connect to your mind now," Wanda said nervously. "Is that all right with you?"

"Of course," and then after a pause "You are always welcome in my mind, Wanda. I have nothing to hide from you."

She slipped into his mind with ease. Bringing him into her mind was a little trickier but doable and soon they were cohabiting her mind. The mental link was established but falling asleep would be the hard part. Vision was a calming presence inside her head but she was still a bundle of nerves.

 _You're nervous. We do not have to proceed, Wanda. At any time if you wish-_

 _No, it's all right, Viz._

She sent him reassuring vibes through their link. She then tried to focus on falling asleep. Falling asleep was a nightly struggle for Wanda even despite the strong sleep meds she took. Vision felt her restless mind and provided her with calming waves through their link. Wanda was grateful. She leaned into the soothing pulses of his mind and her chaotic mind began to slow and drift off to sleep.

That night she, they, dreamed of flying. Perhaps because flying was one of the things they did together that gave both of them joy. Vision had helped Wanda learn how to fly by providing her with guidance and a safety net when she slipped up. She caught on quickly though and their lessons soon turned into companionable practice sessions.

In their dream, the sky was perfect, more perfect and soft than any real sky. Vision was giving Wanda a lesson on flying because Wanda recalled his patient tutelage with fondness. But Wanda was a capable flyer in the dream world because nobody likes to fail. They soared lazily through the clouds together.

Once in a while, Wanda would falter and begin to fall from the sky, most likely towards one of her usual less blissful dream. But Vision always swooped in to catch her just like he had during flying lessons. He was so reliable that Wanda wasn't even scared anymore when she fell: she knew he would catch her. He would take her gently in his arms and fly her up higher into the sky. He would hold her until she felt ready to fly on her own again and then they would continue their aerial dance through the clouds.

Thus, one night of sleeping together passed in utter bliss.

They woke slowly to the sun peaking through her window blinds. During the night they had shifted: Vision was now on his side facing Wanda and she was curled against his chest, tucked into him by one strong arm holding her in place. Wanda felt warm and safe in his arms; it did not feel at all awkward like she had expected. She found herself loath to detangle from him but he quickly moved away from her, leaving her feeling cold and like she was missing something. She felt his apprehension at the situation.

 _My apologies-_

 _Viz, it's all right. Our minds were linked most intimately; it was only natural that our bodies would move towards each other._

Wanda felt him flinch away from the idea of intimacy between them although a thought never fully took form for her to hear. She felt hurt. Did he not want to be intimate with her? She dissolved their mental link: she didn't want to feel these confusing things in front of him.

Now they were both alone in their minds and it felt strange. Wanda shivered a little. Vision did not have any external response but he noted how hollow he felt without Wanda's mental presence. Wanda glanced at the clock. They had plenty of time before that day's training session but she needed an excuse to get him out of her room. She couldn't bear to be so close to him but not allowed to touch him physically or mentally. She needed to sort these confusing feelings out alone.

"We'll have our daily training session soon enough. You should leave so I can get dressed and stuff…please."

"Of course. I will be seeing you later." He got up and moved to the door. He paused. "Thank you, Wanda, for sharing that with me. It was most enlightening."

"Thank you, Viz. It was-I don't remember the last time I slept so well." Vision nodded and left the room.

Wanda slept alone again. One night, a week later, her dreams were more horrific than ever. She dreamt of all the horrors she had experienced in her life. She couldn't even wake herself from them. She woke in the morning feeling like she had slept but found no rest in sleep.

When she went to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast, all of the other Avengers were already there, looking haunted. All of them had had bad dreams last night and they were discussing their nightmares in hushed tones. When Wanda entered, their discussion ceased. Nobody said aloud that it was her fault but they all knew it.

Wanda felt guilty. She looked to Vision and they shared a knowing look. From then on, Vision slept with Wanda in order to keep her dreams peaceful. He didn't mind. If he was being completely honest with himself, he enjoyed sleeping next to her and experiencing her dreams. But he couldn't be honest with himself. Vision didn't really believe he felt anything the way humans do.


	2. Not Good Enough for Her

Wanda was enjoying her morning bowl of cereal while playing candy crush on the smartphone Tony had provided her when a thin stack of papers was plopped down onto the counter next to her. She looked up to see Natasha standing there with her usual unreadable expression. Natasha looked pointedly at the papers. With a sigh, Wanda picked up the pile and rifled through to see that they were a couple tabloid newspapers and magazines depicting the Avengers. Wanda looked at Natasha and shrugged. Natasha rolled her eyes as if her point should be obvious.

"Look closer. There's quite a bit about you and Vision as a couple." Wanda's cheeks grew hot. She must be obviously blushing. Damn her fair skin.

"So? We're not a couple. And why should I care about what some smutty tabloids write about?"

"You shouldn't. And I'm not worried about you. I'm concerned what Vision might think about these. You know he has access to all this and a lot more through the Internet in his head."

Wanda considered one magazine cover featuring a clearly photoshopped image of the Vision and Scarlet Witch with a captain reading: 'Inside their rocky relationship!'

"Just food for thought," said Natasha coolly before making her exit. Wanda continued eating her cereal while examining the image's many obvious signs of editing.

"Good morning, Wanda. What are you reading this morning?" Wanda had been insisting Vision announce his presence when he entered a room because he when he moved he was so damn quiet.

"Nothing! I mean, nothing important, just a silly tabloid." She turned the papers over so he could not see what they were about. He tried not to frown. What was she keeping from him?

After breakfast, Wanda had excused herself to her room to hide the papers. She tossed them into her nightstand drawer and then flopped onto the bed. She groaned into her pillow.

Over the past few weeks of 'sleeping' with Vision, she had found herself enjoying her time with him immensely. He calmed her chaotic mind and protected her from her nightmares. And she loved waking up in his arms even though she hated that only moments later he would get up. They hadn't been able to stop drifting into each other's arms during the night most likely because neither of them was really trying not to. Sometimes she thought that he lingered and held on to her for just a few extra moments as if he also didn't want to let go.

Wanda recalled stumbling upon Vision sparring with Steve last week. Both of them were shirtless. And she was probably the only girl on the planet that could resist staring at Captain America's large muscles. Because her eyes became glued to Vision. His body was also muscular but in a different way: leaner, streamlined, and more colorful. She wondered what it would be like to wake up pressed against his bare chest instead of separated from the work of art by pesky cotton. After a minute of gawking, Sam chuckled from a bench across the room. He had noticed her blushing in the doorway. He couldn't possibly have noticed her preference in staring though could he?

Vision noticed her then too. He caught Steve's punch with one hand and waved to her with his other hand. He was so powerful. Wanda waved back shyly before retreating out the door. She wished she couldn't hear Sam chuckling as she scurried down the hall.

Yep, Wanda was falling for the Android. Lying on her bed, she groaned into her pillow. She had had very little time for relationships throughout her turbulent life. But this was uncharted territory in more ways than one. Was she the first person to fall in love with an android? But he was so much more than an android. He had feelings and intuitions and likes and dislikes.

His favorite color was red, same as Wanda's...probably because of Wanda. But he didn't like wearing red because he agreed with her that it looked odd on his skin. He liked soft fabrics. He liked sunrises and sunsets and flying over water. He enjoyed his teammates' company and even bantered with them. Robots can't joke, right? And when he fought with the Avengers, he fought with the passion of somebody protecting his teammates, not just a dutiful droid. And when lives were lost on their watch, he mourned with the rest of them. And with Wanda, he was so gentle, so considerate, so tender. After Pietro's death, he had been there for her and comforted her. Without him, she wasn't sure what she might have done…

No, he was much more than just an android. He was a full-fledged being with emotions. A being that wasn't human but could Wanda even be classified as human anymore? Her incredible but dangerous powers came from the same stone that created the Vision. Were they really all that different levels of weird? What would be so wrong with her falling in love with him?

Vision and Wanda were dreaming together. But this dream was different. The skies of the previous dream had vanished but they hadn't fallen into a nightmare. They looked around to find they were at Stark tower at one of the Avengers' recent parties.

 _What an odd venue…Vision mused, I thought you did not enjoy Stark's parties?_

 _They're not my favorite but…this song… I like this song. I think I wanted to dance to it…with you…but I was too shy._

They looked around at the other figures at the party that blurred together in the dream.

 _Well there's no one around now,_ Vision thought, _Miss Maximoff, may I have this dance?_

 _I can't dance._

 _Neither can I._ He grinned and took her hands. The song was slow and sweet.

They swayed together, making up their own steps. Vision spun her around and Wanda laughed. Vision grinned at her. He brought her back into his arms again, and this time, they were even closer.

 _You're beautiful_ they thought in unison.

When they woke they were curled together as usual. Vision tried to pull away but Wanda held his arm.

"Please, Viz, just hold me." But he pulled away anyways. He moved to sitting up straight at the edge of the bed, facing away from her. Wanda's heart sunk. She pulled the covers around her as if to shield herself from whatever he was about to say.

"Wanda I'm sorry if I've encouraged you, especially in our dreaming endeavors. I cannot control myself in dreaming as well as in reality: in sleep, we are ruled by pure instincts. But it would be wrong of me to-to become romantically involved with you, Wanda. I am just a synthetic android and you are a wonderful young woman. You deserve more than I could provide." Wanda thought she would be sad but instead she felt angry.

"It sounds like you're making my choice for me! And don't ever say that you're just an android. Viz!" she sat up and moved to grasp his arm. "you're so much more than just an android. You have feelings and-oof-I'm so mad right now I can't think straight."

"It was not my intention to anger you. But I must be honest with you."

"Viz, I'm not exactly normal either! Your reasoning that you're too different or not good enough for me is just not enough for me! If you want to get rid of me, you're going to have to tell me you don't want a relationship with me." There was a long pause. Finally, Vision gently removed Wanda's hand from his arm and spoke.

"I do not want a relationship with you, Miss Maximoff." He got up and left the room.

Wanda stared at the door for a moment in shock. Finally, she threw a lamp against it with her powers and whispered "coward" before bursting into tears.

Wanda did not get out of bed for the rest of the day. She sensed when Steve brought her a tray of food around lunch and left it outside her door. She was grateful for it. Wanda wondered what Vision had told the team. As she dripped tears onto her turkey sandwich she remembered her odd encounter with Natasha the other day. She opened her nightstand drawer and located the tabloids. This time, she poured carefully over the content of the articles. And with each expose, her heart sunk and she began to realize why Natasha was concerned.

She cringed at headlines like 'The one Avenger man who doesn't measure up' or 'Surrounded by hunks, the Scarlet Witch settles for a robot!?' The articles were filled with absolutely zero facts, even the ones claiming to have an "inside source." All their words were speculation! But Wanda feared that Vision had let some of this baseless dribble get to him.

"These idiots don't know what they're talking about!" she lamented.

The idiots writing these articles couldn't possibly understand why Wanda would go for a "soulless robot" over the rest of her "hunky" teammates. The language they used to describe the Vision chalked him up to an advanced Stark robot. Even if these tabloid writers had known about the mind stone, there's no way their tiny brains could understand the magic that created something far greater than a robot.

The tabloids bemoaned Wanda Maximoff's "lack of self-esteem" in "settling" for a robot. Wanda saw how Vision might let the rhetoric get to him when phrases like "she deserves a real man" and "who would want an emotionless robot boyfriend? Yikes!" were being thrown around. One particularly trashy publication claimed to have the scoop on Wanda's sex life: Vision can't provide for her so she sleeps around with the rest of the team apparently. That particular paper burst into red flames; she was so angry.

Wanda stomped out of her room, angrily slamming the door behind her. Half way to the commons area of the living quarters, she realized she was still in pajamas and her face was probably a wreck from crying. She brushed it off. When she entered the common area, she might have been glowing red because everybody quickly found an excuse to clear out. Vision didn't leave though and he turned to her with concern.

"Vision, I need to talk with you." She looked around to find they were alone now so she continued. "I didn't think you were the type to let the bullshit in the media get to you."

"I'm unsure what you mean, Wanda?"

"Have you been reading what the media says about our relationship? They don't know anything! It's not facts! That same media also says that Clint and Natasha and Rhodes are in a steamy love triangle!"

"You believe the media is why I believe we should not have a romantic relationship? That is not my reason. I have told you, Wanda, I am-not an adequate match for you. You deserve a human."

"A human? I'm barely human anymore, Viz! Let me decide."

"I don't feel emotions like you do, Wanda. You don't want an emotionless boyfriend."

"God! Now you sound just like one of those stupid magazines!" In a burst of anger and desperation, Wanda stood on her tip toes, grabbed Vision by the collar, and smashed her lips into his. She thought she felt him lean in a bit before his large hands tried to gently press her shoulders to move her away. Once separated, Wanda's eyes sought Vision's but he avoided eye contact.

"Did you feel something then, Vision? I know you felt something! Because you have feelings, Viz! You're not emotionless! You care about this team and me. You care. You-"

"Wanda," he stared straight ahead, his face set in determination "I did not feel anything then because I cannot feel. I am an advanced robot, but a robot nonetheless."

Wanda felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Vision resisted the urge to wipe them away. There was a lengthy pause while Vision avoided looking at her and Wanda softly cried.

"You're lying," she whispered.

"No. I would not lie to you, Wanda…Wanda, I know I have upset you but I hope that we can continue to be friends and teammates." Vision began to turn to leave.

"Listen to the words you use, Viz. You're not just-"

"You did not know Jarvis, but he used the same kind of terms. And Jarvis was just a computer program designed to sound very human…I will leave you now so you may…process." He left Wanda feeling empty.

As much as it hurt, Wanda learned to just be Vision's friend like he had said. She knew if she pushed him further, he would remove himself entirely from her life to 'avoid hurting her.' And Wanda could not lose him. After Pietro's death, he had filled a hole in her life and she couldn't feel empty and alone again. At least she had Vision's friendship. She didn't need a romance but having the person she thought she might love so close…yeah, it sucked.

Wanda insisted they stop sleeping together. Her dreams hurt but not as much as it would hurt to wake up in his arms now.

 **This update was sort of a bummer. Sorry! But I promise it will get happy soon! Please review!**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	3. The Diagnosis

**Sorry to any of my fans from tumblr since I already posted this as a one-shot on tumblr. Yeah I wrote this first and then decided to make a longer fic around it.**

Wanda could no longer concentrate. She lay on her bed rereading one of her favorite books. She glanced at her clock with increasing frequency and soon the words on the page blurred together so she just stared at the clock. The clock seemed to not even be moving. She willed it to move forward and suddenly the hands begun spinning around the face of the clock: she had unwittingly activated her powers.

Vision normally came by her room much earlier than this in the afternoons. She didn't know why he hadn't come; it wasn't like they had an official agreement but…She reached out with her mind just to sense if he was nearby. He wasn't within the living quarters wing of the compound. Wanda sighed and got up to leave the room.

She walked quickly through the halls. She turned the corner and slowed. Vision was gliding towards her: walking because he didn't like to unnerve his teammates but even walking he was more fluid than a human. He smiled at her and her heart leapt involuntarily. Dr. Cho was walking beside him.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I did not realize I would have a visit with Dr. Cho today," Vision spoke in his flowing voice.

"That's all right," said Wanda.

"Oh you had plans Vision? I'm sorry. I really should do better to schedule these sessions ahead of time. I'm just so busy now that we're in the final stages of developing the cradle for wider mass use," said Dr. Cho. Wanda knew that Dr. Cho had regular sessions with Vision to assess him mentally and physically. The Vision is unlike any other living thing: he's uncharted territory. For science and for his own well being, they had regular appointments to take tabs on him.

"It's not like we had formal plans," Wanda said quietly.

"Well I'm going to need him for just a while longer, Wanda. We're leaving the med bay where we conducted an MRI and now we're going to a better place to chat."

"If you want, you could join us Wanda. I know you are interested in my peculiar existence since it stems from the mind stone that provided you with your powers. And I am not ashamed. Anything Dr. Cho has to say to me, you can hear."

Wanda wouldn't have described her interest in Vision quite like that. She was beyond interested in every aspect of him for so many reasons. But she simply looked to Dr. Cho.

"Is that all right?" asked Wanda.

"Of course. If Vision is okay with it, I don't mind."

Wanda followed them to a small conference room. She sat next to Vision across from Dr. Cho and she immediately regretted it. It felt like they were a couple receiving his diagnosis together. But they weren't a couple; they couldn't be. He was an android and she was a human.

As Wanda's feelings toward Vision had evolved past friendship she began to realize that she cared little that he was an android. But when she began hinting to Vision about her feelings, he shut her down and grew more distant. Apparently he did not want a relationship with her or thought it wasn't right. To avoid him pushing her away, she had stopped hinting. He had become such an integral part of her life and she couldn't bear to lose his friendship.

"Alright," Dr. Cho let out a breath. "I think I have rather large news today. I've been hesitant in previous sessions to say anything or draw hasty conclusions but I believe today's MRI has confirmed my findings. Vision, you have an emotional spectrum. In fact, as large as a human's if not larger. At your creation, or a little after your creation since that was the first time I was able to analyze you properly, you showed very few signs of possessing emotions. I now believe you possessed some at the time but they were just a few pure instincts. I did not believe it would be possible for you to develop emotions since you're an Artificial Intelligence, well I thought you were. But you are definitely more than that and I believe it's because of the mind stone you possess. Nothing in our world could create a mind, a soul, out of metal. But this stone is science and magic beyond our world. And it seems it has created not just an intelligent mind but a mind with the ability to feel emotions. All of my tests over the past months show that you have increasing emotional activity in your mind."

Dr. Cho came to the end of her 'diagnosis and Wanda was staring at Vision who was staring at Dr. Cho who was staring at Vision.

Wanda felt so many emotions well up inside her. She had always believed deep down that Vision contained emotions and a soul. How else could he be so gentle? So caring? He was clumsy and awkward in so many ways but sometimes he could be so intuitive with her. Those instincts meant he was more than just a computer program. Wanda felt happy and excited and hopeful. Now maybe Vision would believe in himself the way Wanda had always believed in him.

Dr. Cho proceeded to show Vision all of her data, which he looked over extremely cautiously. But Wanda wasn't paying attention to anything Dr. Cho said after that. She was staring at Vision with new hope for their future. She thought about things she had never dared to hope for before. Wanda allowed herself to gaze at his lips and wonder what it would be like to kiss them again, softer, taking her time.

Finally, Vision looked up at Wanda pointedly. He searched her face for a moment. She let a small smile slip onto her face and he broke into the most open and genuine grin she had ever seen on him. Vision reached towards Wanda and took her hand in his own. Now she really felt like they were a couple receiving a diagnosis together. Dr. Cho suddenly realized the situation and felt a little awkward. She wasn't the kind of doctor used to giving couples happy diagnoses.

Wanda mouthed at Vision 'I told you so.' But there was no malice. She was too happy.

 **Please review!**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


	4. Meet Me for Dinner

**I changed the story rating to M. This is almost lemony. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with that (or at least don't read past the rooftop scene).**

After their little doctor's visit ended, Dr. Cho scurried away quickly to give them some privacy. Vision and Wanda stood in the hallway staring at each other, both uncertain of how to proceed. Wanda felt their height difference more than ever in that moment. She realized she was standing just barely on the balls of her feet, leaning up towards him. His head was bent towards her. Vision reached down and gently pushed some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Wanda blushed and struggled not to turn her gaze shyly away from his.

"Wanda, there are things we need to discuss…" Vision spoke sweetly, his hands coming to rest on her arms. "but first, I think it would be best if I meditate upon this new information." Wanda nodded and looked down, trying to keep the disappointment out of her face. But Vision took her chin gently and raised her face to look at his. "I promise, Wanda, we will speak soon."

He searched her face for a moment before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. Wanda closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Wanda tried to be patient. Early on, she realized that reading or sketching or other idle tasks could not occupy her mind. So early the next morning she had gone to the compound's gym room for some light exercise.

Sam was always there in the early morning and that morning they worked out together. She enjoyed the company of all of her teammates who lived on the base but Sam was some of Wanda's favorite company to keep. In between his military career and joining the Avengers, Wanda knew Sam had worked with veterans suffering from PTSD. He usually understood when Wanda needed to talk, or some company or even when she needed to be left alone.

Sam could tell that Wanda didn't want to stop training so he grabbed them some sandwiches from the kitchen area and they ate together just outside the gym. They were about to resume their training and were discussing what to do next when Steve interrupted.

"Wanda, working hard today?" Steve grinned his Boy Scout grin. "Sam, Natasha has a special project for you to work on today." Sam nodded and turned to Wanda apologetically. "But I could keep working with you, Wanda?"

Sam left and Steve kept her occupied for the rest of the afternoon. But he wasn't pushing her very hard at all in their workout; Wanda thought he was acting a bit strange. She didn't think much of it, though.

That is until Natasha stopped by in the late afternoon. Natasha grinned mischievously and handed Wanda a card, saying, "I'm supposed to give this to you Miss Maximoff."

The card read as follows: Miss Maximoff, I would be delighted if you would agree to accompany me for dinner tonight on the rooftop. Please tell Miss Romanov your answer and she will take care of the rest. Yours, Vision.

Wanda grinned widely while reading the card. Then her face fell at how sweaty and gross she must be at that moment. What time was it? What would she wear? She looked to Natasha.

"Um, my answer is yes," Wanda said. Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled, "So what's next?"

The night before that Vision had approached Natasha. He knocked on her door in the evening hours and she appeared in pajamas and a robe. Her brow rose in surprise at Vision's visit but she invited him in.

Vision calmly explained to her that he wanted to take Wanda out on a real date to which she had replied "finally." However, he knew they couldn't go out in public with their status and his appearance.

Natasha said she knew what to do and together she and Vision devised a plan that night.

"Come with me! I'm going to get you ready." Natasha linked arms with Wanda and took her back to Wanda's room. Wanda tried to get more information out of Natasha about whatever plan everyone seemed to be in on but Natasha's lips were sealed. Natasha just pushed her into the bathroom to shower.

Wanda finished with her shower and Natasha was waiting in her bedroom holding a new dress in a garment bag. Wanda grinned wickedly and put it on as quickly as she could. She stared at herself in the mirror: the dress was so her. It was a bit girlier than her usual style but in a way that people wouldn't expect her to love it but she did. It was a simple, bright red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that came to her knees. Natasha stood behind Wanda beaming.

"You look amazing. I took him shopping but Vision picked it out entirely on his own," Natasha said softly.

"It's perfect," Wanda whispered.

Natasha helped Wanda with her makeup and hair. They went for a simple, natural look. When they were done Wanda had on light, smoky eye shadow and red lipstick and her hair was brushed into loose curls over one shoulder. Taking a deep breath and one last look in the mirror, Wanda nodded to Natasha who tapped something on her communicator before linking arms with Wanda again. Wanda rolled her eyes. Natasha linked arms with Wanda and led her from her room to the rooftop entrance.

"Have fun," Natasha said with a wink as she hugged Wanda and disappeared.

Wanda took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, walked up the stairs to the roof, and opened the door. Vision was waiting for her in the cool night air and her eyes were drawn to him immediately. He was wearing a tux and Wanda thought he looked rather silly but handsome at the same time. He gaped a little at her. She rushed across the roof towards him and he glided forward towards her.

"Like something you see?" Wanda said, blushing.

"You look amazing, Wanda," Vision said, grinning. He took her hand with his own and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it. Wanda's heart fluttered and she giggled with delight.

"The dress helps. It's lovely. Thank you, Vision."

Vision turned to lead her to where a table had been set up for dinner for one with two chairs. Wanda looked up and noticed the string lights hung above them that lit the rooftop in a soft glow. Vision pulled out a chair for Wanda to sit in.

"Did Natasha instruct you on human dating etiquette?"

"I must admit that Natasha helped me a great deal with preparing this dinner. Also, I originally wanted to cook for you but Natasha deemed my attempts inedible. So if you wish to send your compliments to the chef, you must thank Mr. Wilson."

"Well I guess I now know what Steve meant when he told Sam 'Natasha needed help with a special project.'" Wanda removed the cover from her plate and was pleasantly surprised to find a Sokovian chicken and vegetable dish. Vision poured her a glass of wine. But Wanda couldn't be coy anymore: she wanted answers from Vision.

"This is great," Wanda said, taking a bite of her dinner, "And I don't just mean the chicken, although wow, Sam can cook and I must thank him. But I would like to know why I received this invitation to dinner out of the blue." It might be obvious but Wanda wanted him to assuage all her doubts.

"Wanda," he worshiped her name on his tongue and Wanda's heart fluttered. He took her hand. "I have deep feelings for you, Wanda. I am sorry that I pushed you away before. If you'll have me after all of my mistakes, I believe that I can make you happy…And as I understand it, dinner dates are an important initial step in human courtship, yes?" There was a long pause while Wanda tried to hold back tears. "Well, can you forgive me Wanda for hurting you? Will you let me make it up to you?"

"You dumb goat," she whispered in Sokovian before choking out louder "of course." Vision grinned and once again kissed her hand.

"I promise to make sure you do not regret your decision."

The rest of their dinner passed filled with idle conversation and banter. Wanda felt so happy to converse freely with her best friend. After the main course, there was a slice of chocolate cake for Wanda.

"So you don't eat?"

"No, I do not need nutrition. But I can taste, funny enough."

"Huh." Wanda mused. Suddenly, she got up from her seat and moved around the table. She kissed him for several seconds but as he made to deepen the kiss she pulled away. Vision made a guttural whining noise at her retreat that Wanda was not aware he could make.

"Did I taste like chocolate?" Wanda asked coolly.

"You tasted…very good. Is that what chocolate tastes like? I should gather more information." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her there, and the other hand thread through her hair. Wanda wrapped one arm lazily around his neck and caressed his cheek with the other hand. Vision was a surprisingly good kisser.

Wanda pulled away for air, giggling. Vision groaned a little and said, "You skipped the second part of our date, Wanda. I had this whole plan to put on that song you liked from your dream and offer to dance." But he didn't seem all that disappointed.

"Hmm…I think we can dance some other time. Let's just skip to part three, Viz. Carry me to bed?" Wanda whispered in his ear. Wanda could feel Vision's synthetic heart beat faster just like her own was. He was all too happy to oblige and wordlessly he carried her bridal style in his arms to her bedroom. Wanda was glad they didn't run into anybody in the halls of the compound but she had a feeling their dinner date team had made sure of that.

Once safely shut inside Wanda's room, Vision lay her down gently on the bed. Vision seemed confused and apprehensive about how to proceed so Wanda decided to spell it out for him.

"Vision I want to sleep with you tonight. Really sleep with you, not like we have before…But only if you want to. Do you want to have sex with me Viz?" Vision seemed to ponder that for a moment, which made Wanda worried. Had she misread the situation? But he soon replied.

"I don't want to have sex with you, Wanda. I want to make love to you." She grinned and moved towards him on the bed. She kissed him softly as she removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her pull his shirt off and he discarded it somewhere on her floor.

He pulled her to himself roughly then. He trailed a line of passionate kisses down her jaw and throat before sucking passionately on her neck. She yelped in surprise.

"You're quite good at this. Did Natasha give you tips on this too?"

"Didn't need any tips. I was Tony Stark's personal assistant for some time, remember?" Wanda didn't exactly like that notion due to her dislike for Tony Stark but it was soon put out of her mind when Vision continued, "Besides, it's easy to make love to the beautiful, passionate woman that I'm in love with. You're my muse." His breath was hot against her neck as he spoke and now he bit it playfully. She moaned.

"You know most people wait until they date for a while to say 'I love you.'" Wanda wasn't really positive on how long since she hadn't really dated before but she knew expressions of love didn't usually happen on the first date.

"I'm not most people. Why would I wait if I know for certain?"

Wanda chuckled. "No, you're not most people."

"You don't have to say it back, Wanda. But I find that having suppressed myself for so long, I cannot contain myself any longer." He then kissed her all over, kissing her forehead, hair, eyelids, nose, cheeks and with each kiss he whispered: "I love you." She bubbled over with pure delight and laughed out loud.

"Oh Viz, I love you too. This feels like a dream."

"Well, that won't do. I want to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams-I believe is the phrase." Wanda laughed but not for long.

Vision pushed her back against her headboard, one hand tangled in her hair, pulling lightly as he kissed her deeply. Wanda pushed him off of her so she could begin removing her dress. He helped pull it over her head and threw it into the growing pile of clothing on her floor. Wanda removed her bra, unabashed. His eyes widened, taking her in for a moment.

"You're so beautiful, Wanda."

"Now we're even. The first time we met, I saw you naked, remember?" She winked at him and she thought she heard him growl as he pushed her back against the headboard once more.

He held her waist and kissed down from her jaw to one of her breasts. Her arms flung around his broad back. When he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, Wanda gasped. She moaned as he moved one hand up to lightly massage her other breast. His ministrations were worshipful. After a while, he moved to sucking on her other breast and massaging the first. She squirmed beneath him. He began trailing kisses down her stomach but Wanda pushed him off of her with a little assistance from her powers. Vision looked puzzled and concerned. He looked about to say something but Wanda said:

"It's my turn, now." She pushed him down onto her bed; their heads were at the feet of the bed. She straddled his waist and ran her hands up and down his sculpted chest, her eyes simultaneously soaking him in. God, it was exactly like he was built in a lab. Which he was.

Vision chuckled. "You mean your turn to pleasure me?"

"Yeah, you're being selfish, by being selfless. I want my chance to explore." Wanda wasn't certain if sex, or lovemaking, usually involved this much laughter or banter but to Wanda, it felt comfortable and right. She leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on his lips before moving down to worship the hollow of his neck. She felt so safe tucked in there, kissing and nipping at his neck and enjoying the sounds of contentment he made. But she wanted to explore all of him and she also wanted to hear him make more desperate noises. She ground her hips over him and he groaned, fisting her sheets in his large hands. Wanda grinned wickedly.

She trailed kisses down his chest. She licked his naval lightly and began unbuttoning his pants. He helped her take off his pants and then his briefs. But as soon as they were finished, he flipped her over so he was on top now. Wanda pouted but Vision grinned. If she didn't use her powers, he was much physically stronger than her. She found she actually liked to be held down by his strong arms possibly because she knew he would never hurt her so it wasn't scary.

He proceeded to giver her her first orgasm, and her second, and her third throughout their night of lovemaking. Even though she was a virgin, when he first penetrated her it was barely painful because he had spent ample time warming her up and waited patiently before moving around inside her. She was so grateful to have her first time be with such an affectionate man that she loved. She was aware that most people's first times were not so wonderful. His inhuman endurance and dexterity made him the perfect lover. Those stupid tabloids that said she was 'settling' and he couldn't 'provide' for her had no idea how selfless and affectionate he could be in bed. Or how well hung he was. He was made in a lab. If anybody was settling, she thought he was. How could she be worthy of this perfect specimen? But these thoughts didn't get to her because she could see the adoration in his eyes.

Eventually, Wanda tired out: she was human in many ways. Vision understood when Wanda was too tired to continue. Even if he could have continued, he didn't want to push her. She lay sleepily on top of his chest, her head tucked into his neck. He ran his fingers slowly through her now messy hair. Vision found that he thought her even more beautiful in this moment when she was covered in sweat, hair mussed, and flushed from their lovemaking. He had done that to her and it gave him a sense of pride.

After her body cooled, she shivered slightly and Vision pulled the sheets over them. They shifted so they were lying on their sides, Vision wrapped around Wanda's back.

"Mmm, Vision? Will you sleep with me?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" He teased.

"You know what I meant." She hit him on the arm lightly and his arms squeezed around her gently.

"You are always welcome in my mind, Wanda. You don't have to ask." Wanda easily connected with his mind as if it was the simplest thing in the world. They were so in tune in that moment that it was like reaching out to another part of herself. Once connected, they could feel each other's genuine contentment and love. Wanda wondered if any two beings in the world had ever been connected so intimately on so many levels before. Vision hummed in her mind in response.

 _Who cares? We're together like this now,_ Vision thought.

 _That's one of the sloppiest thoughts, I've ever heard from you…_

 _I suppose my barriers are down, I'm utterly content, and don't care for prefaces with you…I love you, Wanda. I can't believe how wonderful you are and that you agreed to be mine._

 _I love you too, Viz. I'm all yours. And you're all mine._

 _Always yours._

Soon Wanda, exhausted, drifted to sleep and Vision went with her.

 **I was tempted to make this more of a lemon but honestly at 19, I don't have the experience yet to write about.**

 **Please, please, please review! I am open to criticism! And any reviews, positive or negative, encourage me to keep writing!**

 **Review!**

 **V**

 **V  
V **


End file.
